


Flu Season

by t0ph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospitals, Illnesses, Pneumonia, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Roommates, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0ph/pseuds/t0ph
Summary: You're badly sick, and need to get to a hospital before it gets any worse.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from when I was recently sick and legit thought I had Pneumonia (luckily it wasn't, just a bad flu).

It had started off as a simple sore throat, nothing too bad. When you got home from work however, all you wanted to do was pass out in your bed for all eternity. Connor did his best to help you out, bringing you water and asprin and even a bucket at one point, helping you get to the shower to cool down your burning hot skin. For a while, you really believed it was just the simple flu.

However, when you woke up in the middle of the night with a hard stabbing pain in your chest and lungs, and the feeling as if somebody's hands were  gripped around your throat, you knew it was anything but.

Throat too sore to yell, you palmed around your bed for your phone, eventually finding it and snatching it up. Trying your best to breathe, you opened your phone and immediately went to contacts, selecting Connor's number up the top of the list. You heard it ring out for a moment in the rest of the apartment before connecting through. 

"Y/n? What's wrong?" His voice echoed from down the hallway, concern in his tone.

"Help" you rasped out, "I can't- I can't breathe." 

You heard the hang up noise through the phone line, then the sound of hurried running down the hallway, Connor running into your room and just about busting the door down, the light flicking on overhead and burning your unadjusted eyes. 

"I'm here, Y/n, I got you." He pulled the covers off you, scooping you up in his arms. 

"Hospital" You barely managed to say. The world around you was a blur as he moved as fast as he could, you faintly recognised some sort of incoherent babbling, picking up only a couple words in your breathless haze; "Shit, you're Blue, you're turning blue."

The more time went on, the more your lungs started to burn, the streets of Detroit that led up to the hospital just a random blur of colour. You didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity until he plucked you out of the car and starting running up to the emergency room. You gasped for whatever air you could get, head nestled into the warm android's chest as the world lit up again the colour of hospital fluorescent bulbs. You started drifting in and out of consciousness from lack of air, and lack of strength from the sickness sucking the life out of you. Distantly, you could hear Connor pleading to the staff. 

"Please, my friend needs help. They're- they're very sick and require treatment. Whatever the cost is, I'll cover it just please help them!" 

Your vision started to get blurry, gradually darkening as the burning got more and more painful, eyelids feeling incredibly heavy. 

And just like that, you were out cold.


End file.
